US vs the super abnormals
by Chocolate and Drama
Summary: What happens when my best friend and I are allowed to intervene in the battle for the Sanctuary, equipped with mad abnormal powers? Well, that penguin is probably never going to be the same..... I wish it wasn't, but it is AU!


" T-minus SIX MINUTES!!!"

" I'm not sure how you could vocally achieve three exclamation marks. You must be excited."

" And you're not?"

" I am!"

Sierra and Amanda were in Sierra's living room, preparing themselves for the next Sanctuary episode. To say that they were fans would be a horrible understatement, for which one would be whacked upside the head for thinking. They were fan girls, the most dangerous kind of fans.

"You know, it would be cool to help fight the super abnormals."

" AMANDA! Ashley! We couldn't hurt Ashley!"

"No! I mean, maybe if we were abnormals or something."

" Yeah...... But if we like, super powerful and we could help!"

" Maybe. That would be cool."

But what the girls didn't notice was the blue mist swirling at the edge of the room. They didn't notice it until the show was half over, and the mist was swirling around their wrists. Sierra's last thought as they were sucked into oblivion was that they really needed to pay more attention.

They landed on a cold marble floor. Amanda coughed. Sierra sneezed. A black-clad figure at the end of the hallway whirled around and began to move toward them. Because of their mad fan girl skills, they immediately knew what was happening.

" Great. Stuck in the battle without any abnormal powers. I'm not even able to pie him in the face!"

" Why would you waste pie like that Amanda?"

" I dunno. But it would be Cherry... "

" Wha- Holy Cow!"

A cherry pie had appeared and randomly smashed into the abnormal 's face.

" NICE!" The two friends yelled, as they caught on quickly and set to work.

Will walked down the hallway carefully. He had seen no sign of the super abnormals, but he wasn't taking any chances. His radio squawked.

" Will, are you okay?"

" Yeah ... I haven't seen any sign of the super abnormals."

" We haven't either. We saw them come in, but then they split up and disappeared."

" Spooky. maybe they were called back for some reason?"

" Henry's checking now."

He heard a 'Doc! I've got something- whoa!' at the other end before it clicked off. His stomach turned with worry. His blood pressure was probably through the roof right now. He heard maniacal laughter around the bend of the hallway. Dare he check? Eh, why not? Holy crap. One of the super abnormals was tied up, the rope attached to the wall. His was apparently unconscious, his head drooping and his skin a much paler color. Risking it, Will shot a quick paint ball at him.

" What the heck dude? Hey- why am I tied up? What is this place? where's my wife? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

The super abnormal was going crazy. But he didn't look much like the super abnormal anymore. He was much paler, muscles gone, and bruises covering his body. But he was still wearing the leather jumpsuit. Confusing...

" Hey Magnus? The weirdest thing happened!

" Let me guess. You found one of super abnormals tied up and de-vamped?"

" Yes. Do you know what's doing this/"

" No. But we're working on it. All the abnormals are accounted for except for... Ashley. Henry's checking the security cameras, all are empty except for one which is offline."

" Let me guess . Mystery abnormal is were the broken security camera is. And we're going to said place."

" Yes. Be careful."

Will sighed and check his paint gun. Almost full. Excellent.

" Hey! WHAT ABOUT ME?" The ex-super abnormal was still tied up.

" I'll be right back. You just... stay there."

" WELL I CAN'T DO MUCH ELSE!

He almost had a heart attack when he took a small peek into the corridor.

" We-hel, This one has SPUNK."

" Rope her down Paaartner."

" .... WHy are we going for the western accents?"

" I don't know- HEY! THAT WAS NEW!"

It was Ashley, clearly frustrated as she tried to battle to girls, one that was on her back. They seemed to have it under control.

" And.... MYES!" The brown haired one produced a syringe out of thin air. She tossed it to the blond one on Ashley's back, who caught it and jabbed it in Ashley neck. As Ashley swayed and fell, it struck Will that while they probably weren't on the Cabal's side, they might not be on the Sanctuary's side. He rushed in, hoping his paint ball gun looked a whole lot more intimidating then it was.

" What the heck is going on?"

" Hang on a moment Will!" one yelled, as she dashed over to her companion who had leapt off Ashley's back before she had slid to the ground. Will... they knew his name? How did they know his name?

" How do you know my name?"

" Well Doctor of Psychology William Zimmerman, we knew a lot about you." The blond said, probably trying to sound mysterious.

" Yeah, like you scream like a girl." the other one replied, bent over Ashley, hands on her hip.

" And have a propensity for getting captured."

" And you take your shirt off Way. Too. Much."

They turned back to Ashley and he could barely hear their murmured conversation.

" Eww, I never did like the hairstyle."

" No, too evil. Try the one from Kush."

" The loose braid?"

" Yep. And probably the outfit from Kush too. That was cool."

" Yeah. Suckish she only got like five minutes of screen time."

Screen time? Kush? What were they talking about?

" Who the heck are you people?"

" That's a bit of a long story. But relax, we come in peace. Though there wouldn't be much you could do if we didn't."

They did seem rather powerful. Now it made sense. They could somehow de-abnormal-itize the super abnormals, and had been doing it. They had also somehow changed Ashley's outfit. Now she looked like she was sleeping, laid on the wooden floor of the room. His radio squawked.

" Henry still hasn't managed to recover the camera. Are you alright? Do you need back-up?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. We got help....." He looked up at the security camera. There was a stuffed penguin covered in peanut butter attached to the camera. A quick paint ball and it slid down. The door opened.

" What on earth happened here?" Magnus, Declan, Druitt and the rest were there, surveying the damage. Fir extinguisher foam, silly string, mustard, and bubbles were strewn around the room.

" Right! Sorry!" The blond stood up and clapped her hands. The almost everything disappeared, the rubble righting it self and melting back into the walls, and the fire extinguisher foam zoomed back into the bright red bottle, which flew into her hands.

" I have always wanted to use one of these things!" she said with a smile.

_Good thing they're on our side. _Will thought, as he watched the penguin immediately get clean, then come to life. It quickly waddled over to Ashley and honked loudly in her face.

Magnus gasped and rushed over, eyes now only for her daughter.

Declan turned to the girls, who were petting the penguin.

" And you are you then?"

" I'm Amanda and she's Sierra" the blond motioned to herself and then her friend who gave a little wave. " We're huge fans of the show!"

" The show?"

" Yep! Sci fi channel does this t.v show called Sanctuary, which judging from what we've seen is pretty accurate."

They all turned to Henry, who loudly proclaimed his innocence.

" No, it was started by Damian Kindler."

Henry folded his arms and huffed. Why was he always blamed for these things?

Helen almost stopped breathing when she had seen her daughter lying on the floor, somehow dressed differently, and bruises covering her body. Not even thinking of any of the risks, how she wasn't sure that she wasn't dangerous, how the girls could really not be on their side. All the that vanished when she knelt next to her daughter and cradled the head in her lap. The blond groaned and rolled over in her mother's lap. Blue eyes flickered open ad looked at her surroundings confused. Henry engulfed her in a hug before she could do much else. She awkwardly patted the sobbing werewolf's back. Helen couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. Her daughter was back.

A/N I sent this to my good buddy SparklySkater, she said it was okay, so I posted it. She is Sierra in this, and I am Amanda and we are totally in character which is really sad. Dedicated to said SparklySkater . :)

This incorporaes so many stories I've been trying to do forever..... the battle a different way, sanctuary discovering the tv show, a SWIDOAD story and a lot more, I think.

Corduroy pants are soft and fuzzy..... :)

I just realized this is the longest single chapter thing I've ever done! Over 1600 words, WOW.


End file.
